Uchiha Madara
by Nisroc Chico
Summary: His master plan for a perfect world had been shattered ten years ago. He struggles to survive with only the clothes on his back. He's broken, with no more dreams nor ambition to give him any meaning. But is this really the end of Uchiha Madara? (Second Chances Universe)
1. Prologue

**_Author's PreNote_**

So this Fanfic takes place in the same universe as my story of Second Chances(Six years before the events) and it will be about Madara's journey to 'change' after being liberated from prison. You don't really have to know what Second Chances is about to enjoy this story. I'm just writing this as a treat for my readers and practice for me :3 (trying to do more of show and don't tell). There will be OC's, but I promise I'll do my best not to make them annoying and worth it.

I would like to thank Duesal10 for presenting me the ways of show and don't tell

And more importantly I must thank YAXON for being the awesome BetaReader that he is :3

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I_ won't accept you back to Konoha…" a voice, cold as ice, said through the metallic bars that encaged a certain man. The voice belonged to one whose blue eyes softened up by the way the prisoner laid on the ground, breathing hoarsely, with his limbs wrapped up in gauze. "But I also won't let you continue to rot here…"_

_"Release me…and I promise you… I will burn this world…" his dark voice said quietly, barely above a whisper._

_The threat did not harden the blond's demeanor. Instead, he closed his eyes as if remembering a certain moment in his life to keep his anger from stomping over his morals._

_"You're no longer a threat to us… And even though the rest of world wishes to see you die inside this cage, it isn't right. Even if no one believes it...you were also a victim." the cell doors clanged open, a smile was offered to the prisoner. "You deserve a second chance in life."_

His ears rang, waking him up from his longer slumber, from the chirps that emerged from the tree that he had been leaning against. His muscles ached, and something sharp clawed at his insides, but even then, he tried to slip back into his dream world. Unfortunately for him, the newborns continued with their cries, pulling him back to reality.

He frowned from the disturbance and, eventually, after ignoring the throbbing pain in his right leg that had attempted to tug him back to the ground, he limply wandered off with a walking stick in hand.

His right leg unpleasantly twitched as he moved through the forest. The muscles on his leg had been severely crushed, leaving him crippled. He let out a rough grunt as he almost stumbled to the ground after his foot got caught with a bundle of weeds. His pants nearly dropped to his knees, forcing him to fasten the rope around it. They were baggy just like the washed-out shirt that he wore; they hung loosely over his bag of bones and covered the black symbols that were marked around his pale skin.

His body involuntarily shivered from the cold wind that passed through him; the trees branches rattled in the forest. His teeth clenched as the pain was getting harder to ignore from his battered leg. The great tolerance to pain that he once had had died down.

Yes… that was all that was left to do in the world… suffer the countless methods of torture that life enjoyed to throw at him, but he could at least endure all of it with the exception of one…

The emptiness, the lack of color and light suffocated his sanity. His vision was long gone, and only a black cloth that was wrapped over his empty eye sockets put him at ease. He used the only thing he had left, his remaining senses, to guide him through the world. He was able to move through the forest; he could feel his surroundings with no problem, but even then, that wasn't enough to avoid his random breakdowns.

Darkness had become his companion, and at the same time, his enemy that continued to rip him apart. He had to stop and desperately picture scenic, bright landscapes in his mind, or at least imagine a strand of the blue sky to keep the last bit of sanity he had left intact. He hated the darkness with a passion.

How long had it been since his whole master plan was taken from him? He had lost track of the years he had to rot in prison, the sickening voice of a certain man continued to leave a scar in his mind.

There were times he thought about taking his life, but the afterlife wasn't as pretty as others believed. He had died once, and darkness was the only thing that had embraced him. Even then, darkness wished to swallow his soul whole, but maybe it was his punishment for all the sins he had committed. But were his wrongdoings really his fault? Was it his fault that he took so many lives while he lived every day of his life in war? Was it his fault that he wanted to end the world so he could bring forth a better one?

Even now… he wondered if he was insane. He still craved for a fight, to feel the rush of power flow through his veins as he crushed the lives of people under his hand. Maybe he was a monster… but he believed it was life that made him that way. Maybe it was also the spiritual being that manipulated him for so many years responsible for his insanity. That was one of the reasons he wished had succeeded in creating the perfect world of dreams, so he could be cured, to finally be at peace with himself and the world… but that was never going to happen…

The hope he once had was ripped to shreds. The ambition that drove him to move forward burned to ashes. He was left to rot, with only the clothes on his back, in the cold, cruel world that he had wished to escape. In the end, his loss was a win for the rest of the world; he couldn't escape his horrible destiny …

After all, Uchiha Madara was meant to suffer for all eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's AfterNote:<strong>

One of my history professors(very wise man) told us how there was a time in Japan that warriors(who lived most of their lives in war) were pushed from society because the rulers didn't believe they could really live peacefully among the rest of their their citizens. They thought their blood would crave for more fights and they were too corrupted to be cured. I thought about Madara while our professor talked about this and I couldn't help, but kind of feel bad for the guy. (Still annoyed by the way he manipulated Obito (who was a kid, a child soldier that I like to describe him) but i still enjoy Madara's character lol.)

I know I have other fanfics like Second Chances and the Twist of Fate, but I really must get better in writing before I write the new chapters for those stories cause well...the new chapters are supposed to be epic and I'm a bit of self conscious to write them just yet, lol

So what do you guys think of this prologue?

Please tell me what you think so I continue it : o


	2. Chapter 1

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

Guest: We'll see XD

Guest 2: thank you for the grammar point XD, I'm trying to get better at it :3. I hope my OC's for this story are cool for you all :3

John Doe: I'll keep that in mind : o, I agree, too much show will be bleh, I'm just trying to learn the ways of it and mix it with my style.

Guest 3: hopefully x.x

Guest 4: huh o.o?

**Author's Prenote:**

Thank you guys for reviewing and commenting on the prologue : D. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

I'm a bit nervous with this story. Hopefully it goes well x.x

I decided to use these certain OC's that were popular in my story of One's Dream. I was originally going to make new OC's, but after planning and thinking the scenarios, I decided to stick with Keiko and Koichi. Hopefully for all you new readers will enjoy them too.

Also an important note, the characters in this story are important and most of them will cross paths with the characters in Second Chances.

**Thank you YAXON for being an awesome editor :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Keiko... we shouldn't be doing this..." an eight year old boy whispered to his sister who looked identically like him as they hid behind a wall, inside an alleyway. Both had short white hair that made his sister look like a boy, their eyes were blue as the ocean. The two wore matching brown pants and white tank tops with a couple of holes and stains that made them stand out from the many people who walked down the streets of their village.

"Keiko..." the boy slightly raised his voice to get her attention.

"Do you want us to starve to death?" she flashed him a glare of annoyance.

"We're not going to die of starvation..." he said with a frown. "But we will die by a beating if you get caught stealing that bread."

Keiko looked back to the small cart that was set up in front of a grocery store. There were loafs of bread neatly packaged. A growl radiated inside her stomach and she couldn't help but grab it in pain.

"Nozomi said her boss was going to pay her today. You don't have to steal that bread."

"I doubt it..." she grumbled.

"If you were really hungry, you would haven't have gotten us fired from our jobs." the boy immediately received a glare by his sister; and at the same time, he regretted what he had said. He was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Then again... they did find out you were a girl..."

"And I wasn't going to be too desperate to work for those perverts," she grunted.

Both had worked at a shoe parlor; they cleaned shoes for customers and did their best to fix them, too, while older workers made some to sell. When the men found out she was a girl, they had given her looks that made the hair on the back of her neck rise. There was no way she was going to risk getting hurt by them.

"I'm just doing it once. It won't hurt anyone," she said mostly to herself. Her eyes wandered around the streets, choosing the right time to take her loot.

She noticed how families would occasionally walk down the streets with a sense of joy. Many people in the village had no worries; they just enjoyed their lives without acknowledging the ones that lived to survive.

Keiko clenched her teeth as anger burned her heart. Was it fair that other people deserved more than her family?

"Keiko, please..." her brother began to beg quietly, grabbing her hand tightly. "Our sister will get us food. You don't have to do this... "

"Why not?" She asked with annoyance. "Because it's 'wrong'? Because even if we were dying we should follow the laws that these heartless jerks made?"

"I'm not stopping you for that reason..." Koichi honestly admitted. "I just don't want you getting hurt..."

Keiko fell silent at her brother's words. The anger she had dwindled down and was replaced by feelings that she hated.

She looked away, trying not to shed a tear from the desperation of her hunger. Her stomach twisted and turned. All she wanted was a piece of bread... was that so much to ask...?

"Let's go to the shop and wait for Nozomi..." Koichi's gaze softened to see his sister's eyes get glossy. "I promise that you won't go to bed hungry."

"You can't promise me that," his sister said stubbornly.

"Well... I did," he smiled at her and his hold on her tightened before he pulled her away from the temptation.

"Let's wait for Nozomi. She should be out in about an hour." He said.

Keiko struggled at first by planting her feet on the ground, but easily gave in and followed her brother. She glanced back to the bread cart one last time before she lost the sight of it.

* * *

><p>A young woman walked after a huge group of women left the workshop. She was thinner than the rest of the women. Most wore clothing that had seen better days compared to the rest of society. Nozomi wore a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt. Her white, short hair swayed, side to side, to spot her twin siblings waiting for her around the corner. She smiled, ignoring the way her shoulders ached from the long hours of work, and walked over to the two. The smile she wore made both twins run over to her with hope gleaming in their eyes.<p>

"Did he pay you?" Keiko asked right away.

"Yes he did," Nozomi pulled out an envelope that was hidden behind her shirt and pants, and showed it to the kids. Keiko's smile made her heart sink.

"I told you she was going to get paid," Koichi told his twin with confidence. At the same time, he also felt relieved that they would soon relinquish their hunger.

"Let's get you something to eat," Nozomi told her little sister, knowing full well she had been suffering the whole day; she was always hungry.

"Can we please get some fish?" Keiko begged with her hands shaking together.

"Remember Keiko, we need to buy the essentials first. Rice should always be the first thing in the list," her sister said as they began to walk down the street. Most of the buildings around them were build by concrete. The town seemed a bit industrialized. "We can't mindlessly spend the money. We need to make this last as much as we can."

"I know, I know..." Keiko groaned. "Can we at least get something quick? Like those amazing sweet dumplings at that one stand?" she couldn't control the cravings she was getting.

"If I still have some leftover money the next time I get paid, I'll buy you as many sweet dumplings that I can afford," Nozomi said. Keiko's head dropped.

"I'm never getting any..." she mumbled, kicking the pebbles that lay around the streets.

"Come on, don't be like that," Nozomi sighed. "I just don't want us running out of food like we always do."

"It's for the best," Koichi agreed with their older sister.

Keiko's lips twisted to the side with annoyance, but eventually just dropped it after catching the sight of a younger girl who walked around with a basket filled with candy. Keiko could see the little girl was trying her best to sell as much as she could. She had worn out clothes just like them and hair that was wild as it could be. She didn't approach them, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sell a thing to them, but that wasn't what made Keiko's heart drop. What made her feel angry was to see someone who was around five years old walking in the streets alone, hoping to get at least a cent from the heartless men. Not a single person bought a piece of candy from her; they wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

Was it so hard for anyone to buy a piece of candy from the little girl? Was it a burden to help someone out? Then again, it was, after all; they needed their money to buy their luxurious jewelry and slick clothes.

She was nudged to the side by her older sister as a stagecoach, pulled by two horses, was passing by them. The cart was of high class, it was shaped of a box with black walls and a roof that hid the ones who were inside. Keiko looked at it quietly, wondering how it would feel to ride in one of them.

The girl's eyes widened as she heard a wail of high pitched cries. She and her siblings backed away as the stage coach almost stumbled to the side as the driver pulled the horses back to settle them down.

"Damn it!" Someone yelled inside the cart.

"I told you working on your projects while we're moving wasn't the best idea." someone else said inside.

The door was kicked open and a young man stepped out with annoyance. He wore a monocle on his right eye, his orange hair was combed back neatly. In his hand, he had a small model of what seemed like a stagecoach, except it looked slightly different. It had neither walls nor a roof, and the seats were longer. There was nothing that indicated the wagon had to be pulled by anything like an ordinary stagecoach.

He flashed a glare at the driver who immediately jabbed a finger where someone was lying on the ground in front of the wagon.

People around had stopped what they were doing for a second and stared at the ruckus. After noticing the one who was lying on the ground was of no importance, they returned to their daily lives, except for Keiko of course.

The girl stared at the body. She couldn't tell if it was a man, he seemed like a dead animal wearing rags. She had never seen him before in the streets. His hair was long and messy, his clothes were battered and his body was too thin to be healthy. He looked like a complete mess. He stood out a lot, as if he was the spot of a white cloth.

She was worried and had the instinct to check on the man, but her sister grabbed her arm before she had the chance to run to him.

"Don't even think about it," her sister said with a frown.

Keiko looked up at her sister with confusion.

"It's not our business."

"Are you serious?" Keiko let out with disbelief.

"I think he's dead..." Koichi quietly said as he noticed the body of the man was completely still.

Keiko bit her lower lip and turned back at the scene with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe a man had lost his life and no one around seemed to care. She saw an older man walk out of the wagon. He was thin like the one who wore a monocle, and wore a classy suit. His hair was brown and short and let out a whistle once he took notice of the body.

"Poor fellow..." He said lazily. "It seems his time had come to an end."

"It's disgusting." the guy with the monocle grunted when he saw a fly hover over the dead body.

"Easy Kagaku. You don't have to be so harsh." his friend teased. "It's not his fault that you lost your concentration."

"Yes it is!" Kagaku countered back before walking over to the corpse. "Anyone who gets in the way of my creations will suffer my wrath," he hissed before he harshly kicked the head of the man.

Keiko's eyes widened as she stared at how the head of the body took the blow. Tears of rage swam in her eyes.

"That jerk!" She pulled from her sister's hold, wanting so badly to protect the corpse, but Nozomi didn't let go, instead, she pulled her into a hug, blocking her view.

"It's not our problem," Nozomi said to her, knowing full well Keiko wanted to stop Kagaku from his actions, but it was better to do nothing. The last thing she wanted was to get into trouble with someone powerful. She could tell Kagaku had money in his side and with that he could dispose of people like her with no problem.

"But Nozomi," Keiko let out sadly, tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked up at her sister. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not..." Nozomi quietly said. "But it's not of our business."

Keiko's teeth clenched with anger; she hated so much to hear those words. Just because they didn't know the one who had died, didn't mean they had to turn their backs on him. One of the reasons she hated society was by the way they had turned their backs on them. She felt like they were hypocrites by not helping the corpse. Even though the man had died, a corpse should always be respected.

Koichi had to hold himself back after he saw the way Kagaku had kicked the corpse. He didn't like how Kagaku's action had made his sister cry. He wanted to comfort his twin, but instead waited for the two men to take their leave, which they did after they returned to their stagecoach. Nozomi finally released Keiko who rubbed her arm over her eyes before looking back to see the men had left. The body remained; not a single soul had bothered to check on him.

Keiko took this chance to run over to the body, her twin followed in pursuit.

"Keiko, Koichi, don't get near him!" Nozomi called after them, but was ignored.

The twins got down near the body and they looked at one another, unsure what they should do with him. Their sister went over to them quietly.

"I can't believe he kicked him..." Keiko said coldly, her eyes shaking with anger, but at the same time with sadness.

Nozomi got down to her knees and gently brushed the man's hair out of his face; his face was too pale to be healthy. She noticed he had a blindfold around his eyes. She assumed he was blind, which didn't make her feel any better about his death. She kind of wanted to pull the fabric off his eyes, but for some reason she didn't really feel comfortable with removing it.

"Can we give him a proper burial?" Koichi asked their older sister who nodded quietly. She didn't see a problem with burying the body. It wouldn't be right to let it rot in the streets or let someone else dispose of it in a dishonorable way. It was the least they can do for not defending his body.

She noticed the side of the man's head was starting to swell up, guessing it was from the hit it had endured from Kagaku's kick.

At that moment, her heart clenched. She looked away, her lips pressed into a thin line as the images of corpses, their faces swelled up, flashed through her mind.

"Let's take him out of town before it gets dark," she said, wishing to get the burial over with.

Keiko gazed at the man. She could tell by his beaten body he had endured so much from the cruel world they lived in... Tears threatened to come out again by the feelings she felt for the man's death, but then she felt her heart skip a beat for a moment when she saw his right leg twitch.

"He's...alive," Keiko let out with surprise. "He's alive!" she looked up at her sister who was about to dismiss her sister's claim. She believed it was just the nerves making the body have a random spasm, but just to clear all doubts, she decided to check the man's pulse. She pressed two fingers on his cold neck and after a moment she felt it; a weak pulse. Keiko was right, he was alive.

"I can't believe it," Nozomi said under her breath.

Koichi smiled, sharing the relief his twin had.

"We have to help him," Keiko looked at her sister with begging eyes.

Nozomi frowned at her.

"Keiko...we can't help him."

"Why not?" Koichi questioned this time.

"Because we can't."

"Yes we can!" Keiko argued. "We can't leave him like this. He'll die!"

"How can we help him when we can't even help ourselves?" Nozomi began to lose her patience.

"That's what selfish people say!" Keiko yelled back. "I'm not going anywhere without him!"

Nozomi couldn't believe her sister was so persistent with helping the man. He was a stranger for crying out loud. They had no idea who he was, he could be dangerous. Then again, he did seem like he was blind by the blindfold he had around his face.

"I also don't want to leave him here..." Koichi admitted, which took her by surprise.

Both kids gave her a serious stare, they were adamant about helping the man.

Nozomi wasn't sure what she could do to help the man. Taking him to a doctor was out of the question; their hospitals wouldn't take in any patient that had no money. She wasn't a nurse; she had no idea how to tend to his injuries, except of course the basic things her mother had taught her years ago…

"Nozomi…please…" Keiko continued to stand for what she believed was right. "We can't let him die here…"

The last thing Nozomi wanted was to feel like the bad guy by abandoning the blind man, but at the same time, he was kind of a burden. They had no idea if the man was sick. They barely had money to feed themselves with and taking in a cripple would just bring them down.

She looked down. It was cruel to say, but she didn't care about anyone else besides them. Her main priority in life was to keep her siblings safe, happy and alive. Taking in the man was just too risky… Then again, they wanted her to help him, maybe at least till he can get back on his feet. If she was to leave him in the cold streets, he would surely die; indirectly she would be at fault for his death… Was that something she wanted on her head for the rest of her life?

She turned back to her siblings; they didn't waver at the slightest. Their blue eyes were as strong as they could be. She knew she had a choice, both possibly leading them to hardships, but one of them was clearly the right one when it came to morals; though it was the very one that wouldn't be easy to handle…

After thinking long and hard, Nozomi sighed, finally taking a decision and hoped that she didn't end up regretting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's AfterNote:<strong>

Poor Madara, got kicked on the head by a jerk :(

For those who read Second Chances, did anyone noticed the model that Kagaku had in his hands was the same structure as the car that Miso and his friends came across with in one of the chapters? :3

So I made the town they live in kind of a semi city. The next chapter is going to be fun to write with.

So what do you guys think of this story? : o what do you guys think is going to happen? O.O

**Please Review and Comment~**


End file.
